dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising Bugs
For Dead Rising 2 see Dead Rising 2 Bugs. Dead Rising has some impressive game physics, making the player feel immersed in a zombie apocalypse, but occasionally the game shows unrealistic behavior. Also included on this page are the mistakes of the official guide. Bad artificial intelligence In addition to survivors not following Frank, survivors will often get stuck at the base of the vent to the security room. File:Dead_rising_bug_ai.png|Bad artificial intelligence File:Dead_rising_bug_ai_(2).png File:Dead_rising_bug_ai_(3).png Floating items Dead rising shovel bug huntin in north plaza.png|Shovel after it is thrown. Dead rising coffee creamer BUG BUG.png|Coffee Creamer lodged into the floor. Dead rising floating.png|Floating Ice Pops Dead rising ice pop floating (2).png Dead rising ice pop floating.png Dead rising bug.png|Dead man not falling off scaffolding Dead_rising_bug_zombie_hanging.png Dead_rising_bugs_zombies_dead_no_gravity.png Shadows Very often the shadows of zombies above Frank will appear through solid floors. Dead rising bug shadow.png Dead rising bugs shadows.png Moving through solid objects Zombies often move through solid walls. This happens most often when the zombie is killed. Parts of their body will lie inside a wall. File:Dead_rising_bug_zombie_hand_through_window.png|Zombie putting his hand through a window Dead_rising_bugs_zombie_hand_through_door_overtime_mode.png|In overtime mode. Movement on escalators Although Frank and Special Forces soldiers move on the escalator, zombies, zombie carcasses, and items do not. File:Dead_rising_bugs_escalators.png|Zombies, standing still, do not move on a moving escalator. File:Dead_rising_bugs_escalators_(2).png|Items and dead bodies remain in the same place on the moving escalator. Dead_rising_bugs_escalator_entrance_plaza.png|Handguns on the escalator stairs do not move. Dead_rising_bugs_special_forces_use_escalator_stairs.png|Special Forces soldiers move normally on the escalator Frank File:Dead_rising_bug_light_with_no_source.png|Not a bug, but an unnatural event, at night Frank has a glow which is unaccounted for. Dead_rising_bugs_no_watch.png|When Frank is idle, he checks his watch, which he cannot actually see. Dot on pylon File:Dead rising pylon on zombies head.png|Rarely a pylon put on a zombie has a black circle on the pylon. After the zombie dies, the black dot disappears. Gumball machine The Gumball Machine's gumballs always stay in the same place, not moving when the gumball machine is tipped over. Scoops File:Dead_rising_bug_survivors.png|Frank can push Ryan LaRosa away from the door so that his hand is not on the glass anymore, but it is still up. Dead_rising_lovers_glitch.png|When running to get a handgun for Ross in Lovers, walking back, outside the store, the dialogue began again. Dead_rising_bug_day_3_1700_long_hair.png|Frank received a call from Otis about Long Haired Punk at Day 3, 5:00 pm, when the scoop expires. After the call, the scoop never actually appeared. Dead_rising_bug_cheryl_dead_in_movie_warehouse.png|In A Strange Group Cheryl can be killed with one hit from the cardboard box in the Movie Warehouse. Official guide mistakes * The official guide incorrectly calls ovens "ranges", despite the game announcing a "Cooked in Oven Bonus" every time Frank uses the oven. * The guide also states there are 7 "ranges" (ovens), when there are actually 9 ovens. , p. 120 * The guide states that there are 6 stoves when there are only 5. * The official guide misnames several weapons, See Official guide list of weapons. * According to several store overhead announcements, the shopping center was just about to celebrate its third anniversary. But in the bio of Otis Washington, the official Dead Rising Guide incorrectly states "Otis has been working at the Willamette Mall since it first opened in the early '80's." , p. 17 * The official guide misspells Barbara "Babara" on page 120. , p. 120 Bad advice *Regarding Gil Jiminez, the Official Guide offers this unnecessary advice: "Unequip your weapon ( ) and hit Gil until he decides to talk to Frank again. Even after another attempt at convincing him to come with Frank, Gil declines." It also fails to mention the 10,000 prestige point photo opportunity in the section on Gil. * The official guide fails mentioning the third Entertainment book in regards to the Small Chainsaw, "Take a quick moment to run up the set of stairs and grab another Small Chainsaw on the ground near the console. These things come in handy, especially if Frank is carrying the Criminal Biology and Engineering Books, which allow them to last up to three times as long as normal." * The Official Guide, which makes some baffling decisions about what should and should not be included on its lists of items, (See Official guide list of weapons) lists both the red cabbage and the cabbage, when they are exactly identical except for color. Yet the guide does not mention the different kinds of milk, cooking oil, cookies, snacks and wine, which are also found throughout the mall as well as being in Seon's Food and Stuff, and have identical properties to the Seon's Food and Stuff food except for superficial appearance. , p. 116 Trivia * Frozen vegetables are in cardboard boxes through out the mall. It is unclear how these vegetables stay frozen. Video thumb|300px|left|[[Special Forces shooting through Frank]] Notes See also External links